


a better day's wreckage

by Ashling



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Sentence, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: or, a ghost repurposed in lieu of morphine
Relationships: Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	a better day's wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



Rolled out of the high-pitched ringing and the twisted metal carcass, cheek pressed raw to the crush of glass and asphalt, mouth gone copper thick, he'll close his eyes into a better day's wreckage and outbody the only way he knows how: peel back the fragmenting dead leaves of other bloody memories in thick handfuls until he can sink bodily into her warm slim-fingered grip, until he can’t help but smile in anticipation of purpling bruises used for tenderer purposes, until she murmurs soft and sure in his ear, _hold on, I got you,_ and he can almost believe it.


End file.
